Las Damas de Ba Sing Se
by MagadeOz
Summary: Luego de la guerra los problemas sociales son mucho más notables. Katara por pura casualidad, termina atrapada en una red de traslado de jóvenes dirigida a la capital del Reino Tierra. Mientras que Aang intenta ayudarle desde fuera, ella debe escapar sin revelar su identidad o los nuevos tratados de paz entre naciones podrían correr peligro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino, y están siendo utilizados solo para entretenimiento. No recibo ningún beneficio con la creación de estas historias.

 **Las Damas de Ba Sing Se**

 **Capítulo I**

El constante movimiento en la caja metálica con ruedas mantenía a Katara en un constante vértigo. El estómago bailaba en sus entrañas, arriba y abajo, mientras ella hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantener su contenido allí dentro. Las calles de Ba Sing Se no lograban recuperarse de la guerra con la rapidez necesaria y los baches hacían de las suyas en todos los vehículos.

Las demás chicas, agitadas desde el inicio, no dejaban de lanzar chillidos al aire cada vez que el movimiento les hacía golpearse unas a otras. No parecían asustadas, sino más bien llenas de curiosidad e intriga. Solo se las había informado que serían llevadas ante los nobles de la ciudad para posteriormente, comenzar con las pruebas. Katara intentó repasar el plan en su mente.

En esencia, era fácil de cumplir. La hija menor de una familia que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad había sido confundida con el grupo de adolescentes enviadas a servir en las casas de los más ricos, por lo que su trabajo consistía en ubicar a la niña y llevársela de ahí. Resultó muy sencillo mezclarse y pasar de incógnito pero la huida… definitivamente se le estaba complicando mucho más.

Para ella era un contexto totalmente extraño ver a todas esas jovencitas transportadas como ganado, si se suponía que llegarían a un lugar que les prometía un futuro mejor y diferente al de sus padres. Después de la Guerra de los Cien Años, las ciudades crecían y las oportunidades de vivir mejor llegaban para quienes sabían dónde encontrarlas, por lo que muchas familias optaban por enviar a sus descendientes a la capital. Si bien era una táctica que llevaba ya muchísimos años empleándose, el auge que tenía en aquellos meses era algo que no se había visto nunca.

Todo aquello estaba ocurriendo por mera casualidad, por supuesto. No tenía planeado sumergirse en una misión, mucho menos cuando solo estaban de paso por la ciudad y en plena reconstrucción de las naciones. Aang se había visto en la responsabilidad de asistir a muchas reuniones en las diferentes naciones para dialogar sobre el futuro de todos y su papel, más que acompañante, era el de fiel consejera y aliada.

Aquella mañana se habían topado con la familia casi sin querer. A decir verdad, tenían prisa por salir de la ciudad pues viajarían hasta el Templo del Aire para reunirse con Sokka quien aparentemente tenía planeada una sorpresa para todos. Pero se detuvieron en búsqueda de cosas que pudieran servirles para el viaje, y allí fue donde los encontraron. La desesperación estaba marcada en sus rostros, mientras que un hombre vociferaba duras palabras a la cara impasible de unos guardias.

Una mujer, advirtiendo la presencia del Avatar, se apartó unos cuantos pasos del alboroto y llegó hasta Aang pidiendo ayuda. — _¡Por favor, Avatar Aang! Han cometido una equivocación. ¡Ayúdenos! Mi hija de 14 años está ahí, no la quieren devolver._ Desde ese momento, al ver los rostros de esas personas, algo no terminaba de encajar en la mente de Katara, pero no lograba entender qué era. Resultaba verdaderamente extraño el comportamiento de esa familia.

Las reglas establecidas por el Rey Kuei explicaban que para que las niñas de familias pobres pudieran recibir educación, asilo y alimento de la casa de los nobles, estas debían servir a la casa en la que fuesen asignadas. Dado que, en palabras más acordes, debían prestar trabajos de servidumbre en muchos casos, la edad apropiada para ello era a partir los 17 años en adelante.

No estaban muy seguros de cómo la pequeña llegó hasta el área en que un grupo de al menos 15 chicas eran introducidas en los vehículos de metal que se dirigían a la ciudad. El padre la divisó entre el grupo mientras realizaba trabajos manuales, frente a un establecimiento de comida que pertenecía a las esposas de sus dos hijos mayores. Intentó hacer contacto con ella gritando varias veces su nombre, pero en poco tiempo la perdió de vista hasta que los transportes echaron a andar.

Para entonces la respuesta más lógica resultaba hablar con los uniformados rezagados que habían montado vigilancia mientras se llevaba a cabo el procedimiento. Pero los hombres se habían negado rotundamente a revelar el destino final de los vehículos, e insistían en que todo aquello se llevaba a cabo con sumo cuidado para evitar cualquier problemática. De acuerdo a ellos, era "imposible" que ocurrieran errores pues se llevaba la cuenta de todas las jóvenes que se llevaban a la capital.

— _Los números no mienten, señor. En cambio es muy común en estos casos que las familias de las jovencitas se arrepientan al último minuto y reclamen a sus hijas de vuelta._ — Anunció uno de los hombres, dirigiéndose directamente al Avatar — _Ya en este punto, los padres han firmado un pergamino que les imposibilita recuperarlas hasta finalizar el período de aprendizaje. Quedan bajo la responsabilidad de quienes las reciban._

Mientras Aang seguía intentando llegar a un acuerdo con los hombres, Katara comenzaba a sentir que le hervía la sangre bajo la piel. No solo era el colmo que para que las mujeres del Reino Tierra recibieran la educación que merecen tuviesen que trabajar como esclavas, sino que además arrebatan a las familias de sus integrantes más jóvenes hasta quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La mujer que se les acercó estaba ya al borde del llanto.

Cuando escuchó el suspiro pesado de Aang, la joven entendió que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo y planear algo pronto. Si aquellos hombres no actuaban, ella sí lo haría, así fuese por cuenta propia. El joven, conociéndola, estaba más que consciente de lo imposible que sería convencerla de lo contrario. Decidieron dividirse, de forma que él siguiera la caja móvil desde los cielos en el aerodeslizador y ella intentaría sacar a la niña por suelo.

En aquél momento no había pensado mucho en los riesgos de que aquella misión no se cumpliera como lo habían planeado. Cubierta en maquillaje y vestida con la ropa de campesina, pasaría como una joven más y podría quedar atrapada dentro de una casa totalmente extraña. ¿Y si la reconocían? Una migraña comenzó a formarse en su sien, mientras recordaba las palabras de su prometido al finalizar la guerra: "Somos responsables de la tarea más delicada, incluso más que las batallas: unir a las naciones. Una equivocación durante este período de transición y podríamos sembrar el caos".

Y si de algo estaba segura era que encontrar a la compañera del Avatar, infiltrada entre un grupo de chicas que se dirigen al corazón mismo del gobierno en la ciudad levantaría sospechas y crearía una oleada de rumores terribles. Parecer una espía en las relaciones interiores de una nación no era exactamente un movimiento para crear confianza.


End file.
